Today at 3:15pm
by N. Risa
Summary: Currently being mass re-edited and extra chapters are being deleted. Please don't view until finished. Thank you...
1. Pilot

_**Dedicated to "BlueSakura1999"**_

 _ **Okay, guys. This is a alternate universe, short 2-chapter story which ... Well I'd just hate to give you an unwarranted spoiler. So... Happy New year! May 2016 bring good things for you.**_

* * *

 _ **Today at 3:15pm**_

" _The secret of your future is hidden in your daily routine."_ _ **~ Mike Murdock**_

Pencils sharpened, papers stacked and clock ticking. Yes! Everything was perfectly in order. She flipped her wrist and casted a knowing gaze at her time glass situated on her left hand. As expected, everything was right on time; just the way she liked it. Habitually, she adjusted her red horned-rim spectacles as a sharp rumbling emerged from the left side of the room.

The sudden click cause a few students to turn their heads and a cherry lipped girl to release a flirtatious grin.

"Good evening Mister Jojo," she charmed, and with a courteous smile, "Nice to see you again."

The lad simpered and shot a half-hearted glance around the room in the 5 seconds it took the bell to ring. "Seems like i beat the warning bell again."

"I'm so pleased that you take pleasure in your detention punctuality," her voice curt, her face half-smiling.

The moment his eyes glanced an unfamiliar detention resident, he couldn't contain his sudden adrenaline rush. Taking his eyes off the distracted emerald eye lassie, he opted to concoct a witty reply to the teacher, "What can I say Mrs. H.? Wouldn't miss your brown eyes for the world.

Annoyed, she quickly conjectured, " Just sit down Mister Jojo, I think we _all_ would like the day to be over " slurring her words even more, she continued in a patronizing tone, "I for one cannot wait for your parents to see the _marvelous_ _ **reasons**_ for your detainment today."

He 'tsked' as he travelled from chair to chair, focusing only on the cherry lipped girl.

The teacher rhythmically tapped her pen as she waited for the others to show. Today, a whopping 16 students were registered to confinement,16; that was 9 more students than yesterday. She watched with distaste as Butch took a familiar seat at the centre of the room; how that miscreant loved his attention.

Annex to Butch sat a silky haired blonde with a tad bit too much blush and mascara for an educational setting. Her uniform was infamously altered to highlight her rather _buxom_ features. Her eager almond eyes pierced the side profile of the nonchalant emerald eyed lad.

"Well looky~who decided to sit next to me today!" Rather coquettish, she leaned in closer to Butch to let her golden showers flow closer to him. Plus it smelt like cherries; just like her lips.

"Lauren, i haven't seen you since yesterday" he philandered as his hands instinctively drowned in her sea of voluminous golden locks until he made his way to her scalp, massaging it in the she enjoyed the free scalp treatment, she always held a slight distaste for men who were unable to correctly pronounce her name.

"It's Laurel,' easing the new formed tension between them, she reverted to sultry whispers in his ears and idle fingers along his chest. Mind you they were still in detention and a collective 15 people, including the teacher were forced to witness.

'McAllister, Jojo would you two cease and desist; immediately!" Mrs H. cautiously glanced at a sheet of paper ahead of her. Its contents comprised of a chronological list of all the detention students' name and reason. She grimaced as she looked at 10:23 entry. "McAllister, this is the third time for the week you've been here ... and on the same charges!"

"This isn't juvenile court. Besides... It's the 21st century, we make-out in the streets and we play footsies under the table, get with it!"

"You know what I don't get miss McAllister? How do your parents allow you to defame this institute with this lorelei themed sorry excuse for the school's official uniform?"

Rising from his seat, Butch laughed, "Spoken like a true thot."

"That's it! You two... Split. Up. Now!"

"Already on it," and in a playful manner, he continued, "Won't happen again teach."

"You hope your over privileged behind you don't... Butch you're looking at suspension... Townsville private high school will not stand for excess shenanigans!"

In a series of hushed 'yeahs', 'okays' and 'whatevers', Butch took even, careful steps towards the left side of the room; occasionally neatening his school's tie in the process.

Amused, Buttercup glanced at the commotion occurring at her right, only to meet emerald eyes and a toothy grin. He pursed his lips to formulate a question but, alas, the sound of his voice was drowned out by the sound of the bell; the sound of the beginning of stolen free time.

"Class, it is exactly 3:15. TPHS detention begins no-"

"Wait"

Startled, the teacher took a harsh step backwards resulting in the murder-by-chalkdust of her new tailored pencil skirt. Appalled, she removed a satin cloth from her purse and began dusting the unfathomable catastrophe from her clothes. Stomping loudly on her heels, she rushed to the door, "To what do I owe this displeasure?" Regaining her composure, the teacher continued, "Bubbles!"

The timid blonde, only fourteen years of age, shied at her best friend's side. It wasn't her fault though, private school teachers always had a knack for instilling fear into the young girl's mind. Her face was like a wounded puppy and her voice, distressed as a dying rabbit. Precariously, she yelped, "B-Blo-Blossom isn't in yet."

Silence. Only the frame of a rigid girl stood annex her and a comforting blonde lad behind her.

The teacher began tapping her shoes, "Miss Childs, could you _kindly_ find your way to the classroom!" The woman spoke in an all too familiar demeaning tone which Blossom hated the most. She didn't deserve to be there and she knew it. And in a flash of fury, Blossom made her intentions known in a rather haughty and priggish matter.

Naturally, this made students such as Ace, Laurel, Julie and even Buttercup snicker and rile.

"A~hem" Mrs. H. coughed. "Childs, you assaulted another student"

"You mean Brick?" And as pink eyes met red, they quarrelled until she took the seat suspiciously saved for her.

A student at front, completely fed up of their banter, exclaimed, "Oh for the love of Mary, just kiss and make up... Geez, can't a truant do his time in piece!?"

Attempting to avoid being noticed, Buttercup switched her attention to Butch. She knew if she let her curiosity best her, Blossom would catch her in detention and freak out.

Innocently she asked, "You're from my gym class, right?"

It wasn't as if she didn't know him, he was popular; everyone knew him. She just never gotten the chance to talk to him, he was known for his juvenile delinquency after all.

"And math, and English"

"This teacher seems familiar with you. What did you do?"

Pulling out his detention slip,he released a proud grin:

 **NAME:** _BUTCH JOJO_

 **CLASS:** _11_ _th grade_

 **DATE & TIME: **_19-02-2016 at 8:42am_

 **REASON:** _Thumping another student on the head with a Bible while screaming "infidel"_

 **SIGNED:** _Professor Atkins_

 **GUARDIAN'S SIGNATURE: ...**

Buttercup could barely stifle her laughter as she leant over her desk to read the contents of his first slip. Mind you, she didn't fear getting caught by the tightly wounded teacher. Of course not, she fell asleep eons ago, it was the bickering red head behind her she was afraid of. Buttercup was deathly afraid of disappointing her best friend Blossom.

She laughed at him, "Didn't peg _you_ for a bible thumper"

Her face slightly dangling beneath his wasn't helping him ease his upcoming labido. He suppressed a soft moan as he inadvertently reddened at their closeness. She was far too innocent and that was bad, bad, bad! He worshipped those types. By now she was practically sprawled on his desk as she reread his slip with awe. Never had she ever,seen or even heard of anyone bold enough to do the unbelievable! She was _amazed._

However Butch's only concern was how to get her away without physically touching her. For goodness sake, he could smell the moisturizers in her hair and he could even tell you what fragrance her shampoo was ; evergreen spearmint.

Luckily he managed to retain his cool as he whispered a sardonic 'Har Har' to the unusually vibrant ravenette. She was gorgeous, fit and , as he noticed before, possess a lot of good _ass_ ets. All that aside, he couldn't let the school find out he liked a jock. Now, her best friends Blossom Childs and Bubbles Archibald would have sufficed, but everyone knew Blossom was Brick's girl - well everyone but Blossom, Brick and Princess, but that issue was too sensitive to resolve. And Bubbles? Even if she was older, she'd still be jailbait. Which meant that Butch's mind was still stuck on _her._

From the back of the class, the prim and proper, model student continued to complain of her wrongful incrimination. She tilted her head to the figure of a young boy faking slumber besides her and he was still wearing that god-awful red hat. In a fit of rage, she lifted his hat and pushed his shoulders in a way that he was sure to topple off his chair.

" The fuck? " he managed to say, swiping his hat back in the process.

"Do Not Swear" she moped, " my being here is all your fault "

He grinned and slicked his fingers into her hand bag until he felt a short rough piece of paper amongst her stuff. "Says here that you assaulted another student AND showed signs of indecent behavior"

"As I said" she quickly extended her hands to his as she stole back her slip, "this is **your fault** "

"Sorry toots, it's not my fault that you have no chill."

* * *

Satisfied with her own retort, Buttercup returned to her seat and focused on the open camouflage notebook ahead of her. As she jotted down a series of idle scribbles and dots, Butch just had to be cliché and ask, "What'cha doing?"

"Homework"

"What kind of homework?"

"Algebra"

"Mind if I have a look?"

She crinkled her nose and looked at him with disbelief. Occasionally, she'd see his homework scores at the top of Mrs. Mathews desk. And by occasionally, I meant twice a week, because Butch was against 8am math classes and Math on Friday, so papers stayed there until the next day. She couldn't begin to understand how this lad, who seemed so uninterested in life, could possibly be so smart. With nothing to lose, she replied, "Y- Yeah? Sure!"

He leaned over on her desk and eyed the problem with a careful gaze. With the question still at hand, he made idle flirts and suggestive moves towards the hopeful girl.

"Butch," she paused and tried to refocus the slightly twitching individual.

"Yeah babe"

Unflattering goosebumps rose on her hands as she pointed to her desk, "The question is down there, not on my face,"

"Uh-huh," he signed of as he read the question at hand, "Find the roots ... X squared minus 2X minus two, huh"

Butch assumed a catatonic state as he mentally attempted to solve it, or so Buttercup thought. Worried she took a reassuring hand towards his, "Butch ? You all right?"

Snapping out of his trance, he blurted, "What the fuck is this?"

* * *

 **Next update:** _Depends on my mood._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Finale

_**Final** **e**_

 _ **New favorite word.**_

 _Do not wait until the conditions are perfect to begin. Beginning makes the conditions perfect._ _ **-Alan Cohen**_ _._

Brick was getting increasingly annoyed at the red-head besides him. At first, he figured he'd allow her a complaint or two, seeing that this was most likely the first time -in her life- she had ever been in trouble. But half an hour had already elapsed and her incessant complaints were making him loose it.

"Blossom would you shut the hell up?"

"Excuse me?" she took an accusatory tone.

"What happened to the days when the deaf were also mute?"

Embarrassed, she quickly glided her eyes around the room to ensure his words only had an audience of one. Her heartbeat was on steroids and clothes were most likely drenched with sweat as she humbly took Brick's angered words to heart. However, this didn't mean she lost the fight, "Oh, so he learnt sarcasm _now did he_?"

Her voice was low and her face, unreadable as she quietly drummed on the topside of the desk. Confused by her reaction, he joked, "I gotta hand it to you Bloss, no one does that better than you now do they?"

* * *

"The fuck is this?"

Buttercup held her head in shame. "Our math homework _Butch._ "

"I know that Utonium"

Her train of thoughts was halted in that instant. Not once had she mentioned her first name, nevertheless her last. A shade of amusement and curiousity crept on her face as she asked the question, "How do you know my last name?"

He shrugged it off like it was nobody's business and gave a curt reply, "Some classes... You do know I pay attention sometimes, right?"

"Sure looks like it!"

"Hurt" he joked as he placed a sorrowful hand to the right side of the chest.

"Wrong side _genius!_ Honestly Butch, how did you make it to high school?"

"I have a team of nerds to do this crap for me."

She folded her arms, slightly disappointed at the spiky head muscle head, "So... I'm guessing that's the second reason you got thrown in here?"

"Naw, haven't been caught yet. I'm just _that_ good."

Once again, she leaned towards his ear, "What an upstanding con-artist. You must be proud."

Clearly upset, he flicked his fingers at her forehead, "You're no angel yourself. Besides... You ain't told me what you're in for."

"Sheep in car" she muttered under her breath

"Come again?" His face certainly expressed disbelief.

It wasn't that she was a saint. No! He caught her with paint residue on her hands a couple times last semester and that colour scheme definitely wasn't from the arts club. He wanted, no needed, to know why this covertly badass chick was in here with the school's infamous miscreants -and Blossom.

"I Was Sleep-ing In Class" she slowly enunciated.

Now this certainly got Butch confused. Today he could recall at least 8 glances he stole at her and neither of them showed a worn out Buttercup. As usual, she wore her irked and agitated expression while chugging various flavors of powerades and protein bars. He noted that as she went about her daily routine, never once did she wear a tired personage.

He awkwardly kid, "What happened? Mitch had you up all night?"

Embarrassed, she threw her pen at his shirt pocket causing a messy blob of blue on his monogram. She completely forgot to question his strikingly unusual knowledge of her life as she began failing at silencing the increasingly twitching lad.

-Ω-

In the back, an angered Brick hummed a low tune as he turned to his red-headed frienemy once more, "You need to lighten the fuck up and sniff the same shit your little boyfriend Elmer sniffs."

As per usual, Blossom crinkled her nose at his childish retort and began devising a witty retort. "For your information _Brick_ , Elmer is most definitely not my bo-"

The sudden yelp of an all too familiar voice shocked her to no ends. All she could do was stutter a measly 'Buttercup' before switching her attention from crimson to emerald.

The ravenette awkwardly rose from her seat and turned to Blossom, "uh... Hey there?"

"Seriously Buttercup? You promised!"

Feeling the increasing tension, the green eyed girl rubbed her shoulders and looked at her feet maintaining a low profile in the room, "Sorry Blossom, it kinda just happened,"

Butch sat besides her furious. Blossom was a snob and he wasn't on particularly good terms with her, so having the little time he had with Buttercup stolen was sending him over the edge. In an attempt to rudely interrupt their conversion he tugged on the girl's shirt cufflink and reinitiated their conversation.

Sternly, Blossom warned, "You shouldn't talk to him, he's bad news"

"You said the same about Mitch," Buttercup corrected.

"Yeah but," she haughtily whispered, "He's in detention."

Gracefully taking her seat, Buttercup informed, "Guess what Einstein, so are you!"

"I didn't do an-"

Bored, Butch voiced his complaint, "Yo Brick, keep you bossy chick in check. She's gonna wake the teach up!"

Brick simply rolled his eyes as he sensed a demonic aura awakening annex him.

"Please, that would be insinuating that he and I are…" she coughed as she regained her composure, "… an item. Sorry to disappoint, but I am not Princess, and I am most definitely not one of his floozy girls."

Brick sighed as he knew the conversation was about to get out of hand. His patience was wearing thin and her misguided anger was becoming overbearing. If he had to endure one last reference as to how he kissed Princess earlier today, he was pretty sure he'd strangle Blossom. He casted a hateful glare at Blossom's direction until she _knew_ how irrational she was behaving. His beast taming tactic was almost a success, until a rather gallant temptress named _Bell_ made an unbelievable offer. She flipped her silver hair out of her eyes and lustfully gazed at him with dilated grey eyes, "Maybe you should ditch that bitch and come tongue tussle with me"

A shock wave of terror and fear surged through Brick's body as he looked at the unusually quiet Blossom.

A simple "Uh..." was all he, with all his intellect could mutter. While the onlookers of detention snickered and 'ooohed', Brick mentally killed himself as the garnet eyed girl spoke chilling words, "go!"

She remained calm, stoic even, "I said _Go_ to her. You know you want to!"

He rubbed his temples in annoyance, "Stop getting on like a jealous girlfiend already"

She whispered to him "I'm not jealous, and I'm _not your girlfriend_ "

"Fine" he seethed, "then stop acting like one"

* * *

Buttercup looked at Butch, "They'll never get along"

"I'm still wondering why they enable each other like that. And that fucking Brick's so goddamn sinister that he was smiling throughout their whole... whatever that was"

"Cats..." she shied.

"Cats?" He asked.

She looked away, visibly embarrassed as she exposed the laughable truth. "The cats were screaming"

A million sexually offensive comments erupted in his brain but for once in his life, he remained silent. Instead, he self-censored his words, "Now look at that! Miss Utonium's a cat person."

"It isn't funny!" She whispered as she playfully slapped his arm, "Cats sound like babies from hell when they're mating"

"So the Utonium household just became the trendiest brothel in the neighbourhood? Can't wait to see it for myself. "

"Butch" she whined, "just tell me your second reason already!"

"Yeesh, fine!"

This time, he hadn't made the mistake of leaving the slip on his desk. After all, if he was subjected to her evergreen spearmint conditioner one more time, he'd kiss her then and there. Carefully, he placed it in her soft hands and studied her features with a smile. A bit tomboyish she was, but no one could deny her impeccable bone structure and those eyes. Goodness, how could he not notice her doll shaped eyes.

Pride encompassed his being as he witnessed the priceless expression on her face as her eyes figuratively touched the piece of paper.

-Ω-

 **REASON:** _When Tyler asked him what his plans were after school. Butch replied "Your Mom". He then proceeded to perform a sexual dance so that Tyler can " Get the point."_

-Ω-

A devilish smirk blanketed Buttercup's face as she made numerous MILF related jokes towards Butch.

He snapped his fingers towards her, "and that's the bell"

He dipped his hands in his school trousers as he stood patiently in front of Brick's table, "Welcome back to the dark side Bud. It's been like what? A year?"

"Fuck off" Brick growled and he noticed that he could barely recognize the 'language' retort from his favorite stick in the mud.

"Great, now she's mad at me for no reason at all."

Butch laughed, "You really are a Brick head aren't you? Hey, why yah in here?"

Still angry, she answered in his stead, 'Apparently he used the F word in the halls multiple times and when instructed by a member of staff to cease and desist he told her to plug her F wording ears, then walked away." She slung her handbag over her shoulders and proceeded to walk out the classroom, not even caring that her skirt was swinging dangerously high with her speed.

"Bloss, where are you going?"

"Leave me alone!"

"I think I'm sorry "

"Oh, so you think now?"

As the two noisy red-heads exited the room in their usual fit, Butch turned to Buttercup, and placed his arms over her shoulder with his chest full of fluff.

"Butch I've been meaning to ask..."

He shrugged as they headed for the door, "Ask away"

"What's wrong with you? You're twitching"

"That...is my little secret."

She giggled, "weirdo!"

With his hands still slumped over her shoulders, he flicked the apple shaped timer and waited until the sirens awoken Professor Sleeping Beauty.

"Bootch," she yawned, barely making proper sentences. "Thanks again, I take it detention was a synch?"

"Yup"

Shortly after, Buttercup smiled as she saw her red-headed bestie, sitting shotgun with her undeclared boyfriend- still fuming, but glad.

"They made up again"

Butch took one last glance at Buttercup for the day, and changed topic. "Soo… Monday, same time and place?"

She frowned, "I don't like the idea of us being there again?"

Boy did Butch like the word 'us' he was positive that 'us' was his new favorite word.

He smiled, "Well how does tomorrow at 8 sound?"

"My curfew is at 11"

"Then at 7"

"Don't be late" she suppressed a blush as she unconsciously tucked a lock of her short hair behind her ears.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

And just like that, " _yes_ " became Butch's new favorite word.

* * *

 **ღ ~** **Fin ~** **ღ**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 _fanficsloves_ and _Animalover592_

For reviewing.

Also, fanficsloves, i did edit it, yes it was a bit crash to have them so young and lucid. so thanks for pointing that out!

So I'd like to give a round of applause to all those who followed, favourited and _of course_ review. Feedback is always welcomed.

 **Announcement:**

A side story will be released called "My Shirt" and as per usual, it surrounds the red's life.

I'm also taking story requests via PM.

Gracias por leer,

~N. Risa


End file.
